Flu of Love
by Grahamfieldfan1288
Summary: Max was getting ready for the day while Warren was not ready as he has the flu. she began to worry about him, but help him to feel better. What will happen next? (Grahamfield love story)


Flu of Love

_I'm back to write my fanfic now. I was sick at that time and finally felt better. Also, doing my school work lately. Anyway, This story will make it up to all Grahamfield shippers. I'm going to write more stories while working on the chapters. Enjoy the story._

* * *

In the morning, Max woke up in her PJs. She really in a good mood every day ever since then. She picked up the phone and texting her boyfriend, Warren Graham.

_Max: Good Morning, sleepyhead xoxo_

_Max: I'll be waiting for you outside. Okay? Love ya xoxo_

She placed her phone down and heading to the shower. "_Today, it's a good day. My boyfriend and I… going to have a movie night after school. I'm so excited where we will do kissing and eating snacks. I love Warren so much…" _She spoke herself in her mind while showering.

After finishing the shower, she dressed up as wore her black leggings, pink sweater, and boots. Then, she checks her phone to see if Warren answers the text. "_Huh. No response. He must be sleeping still," _she commented. She took her bag and went outside. So, she standing in the boys' dorm and waiting for her boyfriend come out.

20 minutes later, she began to worry about Warren. "_Okay, I'm getting worried about Warren. It's been like 20 minutes and still didn't show up. I need to text him now"_ She told her. When she was about to take out her phone, she finally receives a text from Warren.

_Warren: Hey and Good Morning, Max. I'm sorry that I didn't answer you. I can't go to class and outside because I'm sick right now. Go to your class. I'll be fine. _

She was shocked, put her one hand to cover her mouth. "_Oh my god, Warren… I have to go to him," _she told her, then enter the boys' dorm and racing to her boyfriend's room. The only thing is that no boys didn't her. She knocked softly and hear the door unlock. When entering the room, she sees Warren laying down in his bed. He looks terrible as his hair messy and looked tired. She hears the nose sniff.

"_Hey, Warren. Are you alright_" Max worried.

"Yeah *sniff* I'm just tired and all…*sniff* Listen, I'll be fine. Just go," Warren told her, his voice low.

"No, Warren. I can't leave you like this," she said, holding Warren's hand. " I could stay and take care of you"

"_I know, Max. I know you want to stay with me, but you'll get in trouble for truancy,"_ Warren told her. "_Look, Max. I don't you give a damn about the school's rule. For now, Just go the class without me. Tell Ms. Grant that I'm sick. Please, tell her about homework. Please, do it for me."_

"_Okay, Warren. I'll do it for you,"_ she smiled. "_I will visit you again and stay with you after I'm done all my classes." _

Warren nodded and agreed with her condition. When she was about to leave the room, she gave him a blow kiss to him. "_I love you, Warren._"

"_I love you too, Max_" Warren smiled, sleep in his bed.

When leaving the boys dorm and walking to her class, she still worried about him. "_I can't believe it that Warren has the flu or something. Damn. The good thing is that I'm going to visit him after school finish."_

Later that time

After school, Max went to Warren's room and brought the chicken soup from Joyce. Warren still on his bed and smiled at her. She gave a bowl of soup to Warren which he likes the smell of chicken.

_"Wow, Max. Thank for the soup,"_ Warren smiled, began to eat soup.

_"You're very welcome, Warren. I hope you get feeling better,"_ Max smiled.

She watches her boyfriend eating and drinking soup like an animal. It was for the first time that she sees Warren eating like that.

_"Poor, Warren. He was really hungry since morning. God, being sick is… always awful. At least, I help him to get a cure,"_ she uttered. When Warren finished his soup, Max gave him a napkin as he wipes his mouth place in the bowl.

After that, she cupped his cheek and kissed him. _"Wait, Max…"_ Warren whispered, broke the kiss. _" I can't. I'm sick right now and you gonna get sick, too."_ Max know that she can't kiss him, but at least she needs a kiss.

_"I know, Warren…, "_ she whispered, continue to kiss him passionately. Warren can't resist her kiss as he liked her kissing. At the time time, he worried that he could spread the flu to her which it's bad.

When he laying down, Max broke the kiss and place her head on her boyfriend's chest and sleep. Warren wrapped his arm around her and stroke down her hair. She liked it when Warren gentle stroke her hair as it helps her to sleep.

Warren looking up in the ceiling and comment in his mind, _"Poor, Max... She gonna get sick after she kissed me. I'll admit it… I enjoyed her kissing, but… Her action will have consequences… But still… I love you, Max…_

Week later

Max was in her bed as she is sick while Warren was here in her room and already better. "Don't worry, Max. You'll be okay," said Warren.

_"I know *nose sniff* just make sure to text me, okay?"_ said Max.

_"I know, Max. I will. I'll be sure to visit you after my classes. Before I visit, I'll go to the store and buy some medicine, but I'll text you,"_ said Warren.

_"Okay, Warren. Thank you,"_ said Max. The good thing is that Warren is feeling better and healthy, but it now it's Max turn to get flu. Warren was about to leave the room, but he turned back and give a quick kiss to Max. Their eyes met and stay quiet.

_"I love you, Warren,"_ Max whispered

_"I love you too, Max, "_ Warren whispered

They shared kiss….

_The end._


End file.
